The present invention relates to a toilet unit such as toilet bowl or a toilet bidet.
Toilet bowls and bidets are well known and widely utilized. Some of the toilet bowls and bidets are provided with spraying devices, drying devices, etc. It is desirable to monitor for example controlling a position of the spray, controlling drying after spraying. Sometimes medical personnel in order to facilitate some steps in gynecology, obstetrician and hygiene ask patients to perform some procedures during sitting on a toilet bowl or bidet in clinical and home conditions. This can be done accurately and faster only if a person can see his actions while sitting on a toilet bowl or bidet. However, there is no means allowing observation of a toilet bowl or bidet during these actions.